Rebecca Parham
|status = Alive |nationality = American |pets = Noah, Charlie, Mabel, Ace |behavior_alignment = Good |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5.6 feet (~170 cm) |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue |last_appearance = I Got Stuck on a Roof |profile = * Let Me Explain Studios: Main, active channel * Let Me Explain TWOdios: Second, active channel * Rebecca Parham's Second Channel: Inactive channel |style = Animation/comedy/vlogging |date_joined = * Let Me Explain Studios: February 17, 2014 * Rebecca Parham's Second Channel: April 13, 2006 (originally joined as "Grizabella626") * Let Me Explain TWOdios: July 18, 2019 view why her active channel was created later, and her third channel was created earlier |schedule = Monthly |ytstatus = Active (however, animation takes time, which is why she doesn't upload too often) |videos = * Let Me Explain Studios: 63 * Let Me Explain TWOdios: 1 * Rebecca Parham's Second Channel: 22 |subscribers = |most_popular_video = My School Dress Codes |channel_trailer = Channel-Warming Party |fb = https://www.facebook.com/LetMeExplainStudios/ |twitter = * https://twitter.com/_rebeccaparham (most active Twitter account) * https://twitter.com/lme_studios (for new videos) * https://twitter.com/nacie (former and inactive Twitter handle) }} Rebecca Parham (born ),https://www.instagram.com/p/BcSTRk-D5L9 simply known as "Let Me Explain Studios", is an American animator who posts a variety of comedic animated videos on her YouTube channel. She is also the founder, CEO and creative director of the animation studio of the same name. She is also the protagonist of her animations. Biography She was born in Texas on December 4, 1987, to Mama Parham and Mike Parham. She has an older sister named Rachel and a few years later, her little brother David was born. Childhood In her childhood, she was creative and loved doing some plays. She loved cartoons, and at one time, Nickelodeon represented the behind the scenes in one of their cartoons, giving her the initial idea to become an animator. She went into a private preparatory school, which consisted of 200 students in total. The kids in her class didn't really like her, demotivating Rebecca and making her more introverted. Middle & High School Later, when she reached middle school where she developed major self-esteem and anxiety problems, she was bullied a lot. Moreover, she was bullied because of her body. She decided to change from a private middle school to a public high school in 2002 to expect less bullying problems. She entered the forementioned high school with a total number of two thousand students, who had a different behavior and hobbies from Rebecca. Her public school's curriculum required art credits and Rebecca chose theater and choir. As much as she felt like she discovered her passion, she did socially have a hard time in her high school theater club because that is where she met her theater teacher. Moreover, didn't get along with the theater kids either. At one point, she decided to drop out from Medusa's classes because she wasn't casted in the comedic play Noises Off (according to her My Crazy Theatre Teacher video). After dropping out of her classes, she felt relieved and happier. She also had more time to herself and spent a lot of it on the Internet, mainly for fanart. She created her YouTube channel in April 2006 under the name "grizabella626", now called "Rebecca Parham's Second Channel". College She got accepted into her local private university. Initially, she chose to major in theater and choir. However, a year later, she discussed changing majors with her parents from theater to animation. Rebecca showed her drawing skills to her parents, making her father convinced to send him to Ringling College of Art and Design. She visited the campus, and initially, her portfolio got rejected by the Ringling advisor, so she decided to recreate her entire portfolio, then send it to Ringling. A few months later, she got accepted into the university. She moved to Sarasota, Florida in 2008 and started her first year of computer animation school. Despite the competition in her class, she passed the first year. Her grandmother died in her sophomore year and she was struggling to learn the animation software, Maya, because of it. She passed the first semester of her sophomore year but failed her computer animation class in the second semester, where she had to wait 6 months to get back in. In the meantime, she took her business minor classes and was confident enough to get back in the computer animation major. She rediscovered YouTube and the creators on the platform, including Dane Boe, who eventually became friends with her. She kept to an idea herself of becoming a YouTube animator or a YouTuber herself, despite the fact that people choosing the computer animation major are supposed to be applying to big studios like Pixar and DreamWorks. When she finished her thesis film, Bottled Opera, she graduated from Ringling College of Art and Design with a BFA in computer animation and a minor in business of Art and Design in 2013. Adulthood After graduating, she planned to return home to Texas, rework her portfolio and apply to major animation studios. Though, she was encouraged by her family to make a business herself, under the name "Let Me Explain Studios". Her new YouTube channel was created on February 17, 2014, and uploaded her first video on that channel (entitled "BeeFwee! (A Pokemon Parody)") on June 21, 2014. Despite creating her own business, she felt very anxious about her near future and very indecisive about what she should do, whether it's for applying to an animation studio or creating her own business. Moreover, in the same year, her father died on November 18, 2014, due to a heart attack. Losing him taught her was that when somebody lives through something that they previously thought they couldn't survive and they make it out okay, the world to their perspective doesn't seem to be terrifying anymore, and they could always be a lot stronger than they think. Despite her dark times, she continued to run her company by continuously freelancing YouTube videos. She received twenty thousand subscribers 2 and a half years later and became friends with other YouTube creators, including TimTom, Jaiden Animations and more. Moreover, she worked on "How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions", which was published on May 5, 2017, and ever since the video was published, her subscriber count increased drastically, making her reaching 100 thousand subscribers, the night before flying to VidCon. In July 2017, she officially became a full-time YouTuber, and since then, she continued uploading videos for her fans and continued gaining subscribers. Content She mainly uploads animated videos. So far, she has 63 videos, 47 of them being animated, according to her playlist of animated videos. In these videos, she explains about special moments and stories of what happened in her life. However, they are sometimes just animations without her explaining one of her stories. She has some behind the scenes content on her new second channel and she has some animations that can be found exclusively either in her aforementioned "second channel" (which is her third channel by priority as of December 4, 2019) or in her portfolio website. However, she does have some deleted animations, where some of them were either copyrighted by WMG or she just deleted them. Description Appearance She appears to be a 5.6-foot tall woman, who is slightly horizontally challenged. She has long, brown hair and blue eyes. She usually wears skirts and dresses, rather than a shirt and pants. Personality She seems to be the type of person who is actually nice to almost everybody. For example, she loves to see her fans. She also seems to easily get tired from animating, despite her progress in animation. She also loves Disney parks, cartoons, and YouTube. She also gets angry on some people like Eric Paul Engel, her communications teacher. She doesn't usually like social interactions, so she is also pretty introverted. Animation styles Rebecca has/had various animation styles, but currently, the one she is using most of the time is her mouthless style. Old styles Old styles include a 3D, shady animated version of herself and a somewhat realistic version of herself. The mouth was included in her older styles. The last time she used a different animation style on her YouTube channel is in her Ruining Your Favorite YouTubers video. However, the thumbnail of that video represents her current animation style, but she was drawing with a different animation style. The last time she used a different animation style in her thumbnail is her I Sang a Song for Hurricane Harvey Victims video. The last time she made an animation with a different animation style is her Flan animation. Current style Most of the time, especially recently, the main animated character represented in these videos is basically herself, but her skin being completely white with her mouth being excluded. She says that animating mouths are time-consuming but she can still convey her feelings without it. In addition, her eyes are actually black and white, despite her real eye color. She also excludes her nose. All of her current characters adopt this style, except YouTube animators, in which she draws their own style if they have one. Unlike most animators, she varies the outfits that she wears in her animations. However, the most commonly used outfit is her light blue dress, which is likely her favorite. Sometimes, she draws her shoes the same color as her pants. On Twitter, she has once drawn her closet, featuring many of her outfits. It can be seen here. Role in videos Since she is the protagonist of her videos, in all of the videos she appears, she introduces herself to those videos, explains her stories, does almost all of the voice acting and animates these videos. She also sometimes does vlogging and makes music videos, and even talks and sings in these videos. Relationships Her relationships are good in general. However, with some people they aren't, and she had mixed relationships, too. Good relationships She has good relationships with her fans, her family and some YouTubers like TomSka, DaneBoe and Jaiden Animations. Bad relationships She had bad relationships with some people, who turned out to be antagonists of certain animations, such as Eric Paul Engel, her Theater Teacher, Broomstache Man and more, because they were respectively a communications teacher who was a murderer, a vindictive and revengeful theater teacher and a person who almost attempted to indirectly run her over by a car. She also had bad relationships with the kids in her class, including the kids from the preparatory school and her theater club, because they were usually bullying her and were acting like they were comparatively superior. Love-hate relationships She also had love-hate relationships, meaning relationships that were good and bad. However, in this case, they were good, then bad. She flirted with 5 people in total, and they have all suddenly broken up. Logo The logo of her company is the same as her channel avatar because Let Me Explain Studios is her company name. The company itself was founded on February 17, 2014 (or at least the YouTube channel was founded at that time). This is the second and current logo. Appearance and details On the top of her logo, there are the words "LET" and "ME", fully capitalized and drawn in a very custom font. The letters look like they have some steampunk components, just like in her previous logo. The letters are technically transparent, but they are dark blue, because of the dark blue background on the logo. Under that, there is the word "EXPLAIN", written in white, in a light blue-gray rectangle with 4 dots on each side of the rectangle and a white border surrounding the word. Under that, there is the word "STUDIOS" written in the same color as the background color of the "LET ME" part of the logo. However, it is written in a different font. Watermark It also appears as a watermark on one of the corners of her animations, but it is semi-transparent and has no dark blue background. Her logo appears on one of the corners of her animations to prevent people from copying and duplicating her animations on YouTube. The watermark disappears once her outro begins. Variants There are other variants of her logo. In her outro, especially in her recent videos, they usually have the same background color of the animation. In her older videos, or even in some videos, the logo isn't bent. History Before she made the official and current logo, she intentionally wanted to make it steampunk themed. Her name was not "Let Me Explain Studios" at that time, but her name was at first "LetMeExplain", so she had 3 initials "LME" instead of "LMES". There were 3 initials in the logo and were realistically more steampunk themed. This logo can be found in Rebecca's older post on her Facebook page. Family She has a younger brother named David and an older sister named Rachel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cf3zj7D8SQ4& Deaths Father It is confirmed that her father, by the name of William Michael Parham,https://learnselfstorage.com/blog/2014/12/11/mike-parham/ is deceased. The cause is by a "massive unsurvivable heart attack", and he died in November 18, 2014.https://youtube.com/watch?v=Yc85XlAyY_E Grandmother Her grandmother died the summer before her sophomore year. To Rebecca, her grandmother felt like she was another parent to her, who lived with her for 12 years. The cause of her death is currently unknown. Moreover, there is currently no information about Rebecca's two grandfathers and her other grandmother. YouTube channels Rebecca Parham has three YouTube channels: * Let Me Explain Studios: While it is her second channel by time, it is technically her first channel in priority. She is currently using this channel and uploading videos on that channel, only. She moved channels, due to the fact that she couldn't change her name in the URL, according to her Update Central video, exclusively found on her second channel. Her first video, Beefwee, a Pokémon Parody, was uploaded on June 21, 2014. This channel was also previously called "LetMeExplain". * Let Me Explain TWOdios: This is her third channel by time and her second channel by priority. It was created on July 18, 2019, and was announced, on December 4, 2019, in her Quick Birthday Update video. It features behind the scenes content of some videos. * Rebecca Parham's Second Channel: While it has "second channel" on its name, it's technically her first channel by time and her third channel by priority. She currently doesn't use this channel. It was created on April 18, 2006, which means that Rebecca Parham joined YouTube on that date with a registered account. Her first videos were Ed, Edd and Eddy parodies. This channel was also previously called "Grizabella626", "Rebecca Parham", "Rebecca Parham's Mindless Creativity" "EEnE Parodies Channel" before moving channels. Appearances She appears in every video except a few, such as Bottled Opera, Stuck in a Bank (although she appears briefly) and a few others. Net worth She first started monetizing her own channel in October 2016, and then started increasingly gaining more money, recently. Her estimated earnings are set to be around $20K to $250K.https://us.youtubers.me/let-me-explain-studios/youtube-estimated-earnings Age rating Generally, her animations are videos are family-friendly and suitable for a more general audience, including kids, teenagers, and adults. However, there are a few exceptions, which are BeeFwee!, which is suitable for pre-teenagers due to the fact that it has gore included, My Teacher Murdered Someone, which is mostly suitable for teenagers due to the fact that it mentions a dark story at the end which is the teacher's murder and suicide, The Curious Disney Security Guard, which is suitable for teenagers or viewers who can handle her talking about her menstrual cup and My Embarrassing and Weird Old Art, which is suitable for most adults, due to the fact that it shows nude art. None of these videos are age-restricted by YouTube, however. Subscriber milestones Hundred thousand subscriber milestones * Rebecca Parham hit 100,000 subscribers on June 20, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 200,000 subscribers on August 3, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 300,000 subscribers on August 30, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 400,000 subscribers on September 16, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 500,000 subscribers on October 13, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 600,000 subscribers on November 26, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 700,000 subscribers on December 21, 2017. * Rebecca Parham hit 800,000 subscribers on January 14, 2018. * Rebecca Parham hit 900,000 subscribers on February 7, 2018.http://youtube.wikia.com/Let_Me_Explain_Studios Million subscriber milestones * Rebecca Parham hit one million subscribers on March 19, 2018.http://youtube.wikia.com/Let_Me_Explain_Studios * Rebecca Parham hit two million subscribers on March 15, 2019. Trivia * Her YouTube videos have earned a total over 92 million cumulative views as of mid-June 2018. * She calls her fans "explainers" and "entertainers" when ironically, she is the one who entertains her fans and explains about special moments of what happened in her life. * When she features another animator such as Jaiden Animations or TheOdd1sOut, she draws them into their own style instead of her style. * Once, a person asked what she can't do in the comments section of one of her videos, and Rebecca replied that she can't cook. * She is allergic to cats. * Her birth sign is Sagittarius. * Her favorite films are Princess and the Frog, Jurassic Park, Up, How To Train Your Dragon, Some Like it Hot, Kung Fu Panda and White Christmas.https://www.blogger.com/profile/12673169237613915507 * Her favorite music artists are Rosemary Clooney, Ella Fritzgerald, Andrews Sisters, Judy Garland, Duke Ellington, Cab Calloway, The Beatles, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith and The Brian Setzer Orchestra.https://www.blogger.com/profile/12673169237613915507 * She uses the headliner no. 45 font for both her outro credits and the "STUDIOS" part of her logo. Gallery Rebeccaparhamanimatedcharacter2.png|Her current animation style looks like this. Rebecca-parham-2.jpg Rebeccaparhamanimatedcharacter.jpg Parham-rebecca-image.jpg|In real life Rebecca-parham-1.jpg Channels4 banner.jpg|Old channel banner Category:Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Protagonists Category:Female characters Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Singers